Braiking Boss
Braiking Boss (ブライキング・ボス, Buraikingu Bosu) was the dictator of the infamous robotic empire that ruled the world before the Ruin. He hunted humans and ruled over the robotic race with an iron fist. When his victims began to flock to Luna as their savior, he ordered his top soldiers, Casshern and Dio to kill her. After Casshern murdered Luna, the Ruin began and Braiking Boss' empire was lost, causing him to decay slowly and travel the planet aimlessly. Once Casshern returned Braiking Boss informed him of his past as well as keeping in contact with his other former assassin Dio. When Luna was reborn, he traveled to become her new Guardian, in hopes of ending the Ruin, but instead he realized the truth of life in which he had been blind to. And with that realization, he met his end at the hands of Casshern. Physical Appearance Braiking Boss' infamous cap was his crowned symbol for his own leadership. Braiking Boss is a large robot with strong and rough features while being clearly rusted and scarred by the Ruin. He has no hair but has three bolts sticking out of the side of his head, as well as blood red eyes and solid black pupils. He normally wears a large, torn black robe over his body and head. Underneath is his scarred and rusted, large body, resembling a strong build despite the decay. Before the Ruin, when he ruled his empire Braiking Boss wore his signature red and black cap (an homage to his appearance in the original Casshan) but abandoned it after the ruin, he donned it one last time in his battle with Casshern.1 Personality Braiking Boss is a selfish, power hungry, genocidal tyrant known for his pro and con qualities of being an incredible leader of order, and a tyrant of oppression and death. By One's Calling He ruled over an empire of Robots who dealt with only his authority and no one else, his genocidal actions are shown through his hate towards humans and how he ordered his empire to slaughter all of them on sight.By One's CallingThe Past Rises Before My Eyes Anyone who stood up to Braiking Boss was murdered, causing many to flee to Luna. Because Braiking Boss was extremely selfish and power hungry, he ordered Casshern to assassinate her, directly causing the end of the world.The Past Rises Before My Eyes Casshern Sins Braiking Boss was the infamous leader to the once great Robotic Empire. After humans discovered the secret to eternal life and created Robots, Braiking Boss rose up to recreate robots as the dominant race. This caused Braiking Boss to create his empire and commit genocide against the human race while maintaining strict order of the robots. The Past Rises Before My EyesTurn the Time Lived to Color During his rule, he ordered his top scientist Ohji to create Robots into Gods by building robots capable of pro creation, resulting in the birth of Casshern, Dio and Leda. Because this ultimately failed, Braiking Boss instead used their advanced specs to his advantage, manipulating them into becoming killing machines. After hundreds of years under his rule, victims began to flee to Luna, The Sun Named Moon, for salvation. After hearing about her deeds and blessings to the people, Braiking Boss decided the world can only have one leader and ordered his top assassins, Casshern and Friender to kill Luna.The Past Rises Before My Eyes thumb|Searching the world for any lead by to his empire, the fallen emperor takes a chance with his past The murder of Luna caused the world to end, starting the Ruin, which also caused the rust, decay and death of nearly every living being on the planet, crumbling Braiking Boss' empire. This left the fallen emperor to aimlessly roam the planet without meaning or purpose, hoping to one day end the Ruin and take back the planet for his own. Opportunity strikes as his past arises, the return of Casshern igniting a spark of ambition within Braiking Boss, leading him to confront his creation. After learning of Casshern's amnesia, Braiking Boss takes it upon himself to inform Casshern completely of his despicable past, causing him a mental breakdown. The Past Rises Before My EyesThe Truth Illuminates the Darkness Afterwards Braiking Boss decided to revisit his past once more and track down his second assassin Dio. He witnessed a battle between Dio and two former warriors who were once the strongest in his empire, Vulcan and Mars. Dio was defeated, not to Braiking Boss' surprise, he knew why and shared it with his former solider, telling him that Dio's obsession had weakened him because he failed to channel it, this bit of critical advise allowed Dio to become stronger. After Dio claimed revenge on Vulcan and Mars by murdering Mars and injuring Vulcan, Braiking Boss took it upon himself to finish off Vulcan, who he had abandoned for Casshern. For the Strength to Believe Left with no other choice, dried out and desperate, Braiking Boss looks to The Sun who he had once tried to eclipse The final piece of Braiking Boss' past arises with the rebirth of Luna. Though this time he knows he has to work with Luna in order to reclaim his empire. He prepares a legion of soldiers to search for Luna and soon locates her after witnessing first hand the deaths caused by the ruin. This experience before meeting Luna caused Braiking Boss to destroy the Ruin above all else and atone for his sins.A Drop Called Eternity But it was too late, as Luna had blinded the world with the ruse of Eternal life and false happiness. Braiking Boss saw though this and did not accept her healing, rather he took responsibility for the people he had brought to her and became her guardian. Those Who Return With his final act, Braiking Boss would defend the oncoming threat to Luna, once again faced with death himself; Casshern. Braiking Boss was forced to own up to his mistakes within his new "empire" and faced Casshern, in that moment he had believed he could truly stop the ruin with Luna. But all too soon Death forged itself within Braiking Boss' mind causing him to realize that he can never atone by working for a false cause and that he would never reclaim the world, especially under Luna's rule. Braiking Boss was then defeated by death but even then he still hoped for atonement for the sins he has committed with his final orders to Casshern, to once again...kill Luna.To the Wondering, Blooming Flowers Powers and Abilities Master Combatant: Braiking Boss ruled over an empire of ruthless robotic warriors with an iron fist quite literally, he was feared for his strength and tireless leadership, as well as his lack of mercy or morality. He has also proven this speculation in combat, able to easily defeat Vulcan who was once the one most powerful warrior sin his empire. Braiking Boss was even able to prove a challenge for his top assassin and death himself, Casshern. *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant': Though his body was weakened by the Ruin, Braiking Boss maintained every ounce of strength he once had. He is a large robot able to use his size and overbearing strength to crush opponents with forceful punches and combinations of attacks, proving a match for Casshern himself. To the Wondering, Blooming Flowers Enhanced Physical Condition: Braiking boss has clearly been decayed and rusted by the Ruin, but even so it is strong enough to maintain its shape and all of its parts, as well as being able to move at surprising speeds and even capable of possessing astonishing strength. *'Enhanced Strength': Braiking Boss' uncanny strength has been proven against many, feared for it as his main trait in combat. He was able to cleave it through Vulcan's humongous body in a single blow For the Strength to Believe and was even able to overpower Casshern as well as destroy half his battle helmet. To the Wondering, Blooming Flowers *'High Speed': Although not on most levels, Braiking boss has displayed impressive speed, able to intercept and surprise Casshern, allowing Braiking Boss to land several blows. To the Wondering, Blooming Flowers Quotes *(To Casshern) " However the fact remains that only one is capable of ruling the world...there is no need for two suns, that is why I gave the order...for you to kill Luna!" The Past Rises Before My Eyes *(To Casshern) "Casshern, you and Luna may both be our punishment for trying to control life and death...Because of that, the world became distorted. Only God knows if it will return to normal!" To the Wondering, Blooming Flowers Appearances ''Casshern Sins *12. ''Turn the Time Lived to Color (Mentioned) *13. The Past Rises Before My Eyes *14. The Truth Illuminates the Darkness *16. For the Strength to Believe *22. A Drop Called Eternity *23. Those Who Return *24. To the Wondering, Blooming Flowers References Category:Casshern Sins Category:Character